<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You made me question everything by HyperfixatedThoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293713">You made me question everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts'>HyperfixatedThoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Changing mind, Coming Out, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Questioning, Sexuality Crisis, Shyness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Taron Egerton/Richard Madden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You made me question everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Richard wasn't anticipating getting laid that night, nope, he had just been dragged to a club that his friends were going to and to get him off his back about never leaving the house he decided to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to stay sober too, which in the current situation is quite lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no he wasn't planning on picking anyone up, but the second he saw him from across the club sat at the bar - there was no way he couldn't at least try to talk to the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gorgeous, slim but could tell he had some muscle, a jawline that could cut glass, stunning green/blue eyes and a gorgeous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard broke off from his group as soon as they got in and headed over to the man, he didn't know his long he was gonna be there so he needed to go straight to him before he lost him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "Hey." Richard says simply as he pulls out the chair next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T "Hi" the man responds, oh that voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "What are you drinking?" Richard asks, deciding to pull the typical 'find attractive man at the bar and but him a drink, hope conversation follows and then maybe more'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T "Oh I'm staying sober so just water or something. I'm actually only here for a friend, he wanted a wingman, turns out I'm good at my job. He left the bathrooms ten minutes ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "Aw that's a shame, leaving such a pretty face out here by himself, I'm surprised you didn't have a crowd around you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taron blushes at this, but he doesn't know why. He never usually blushes at the compliments of men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T "I'm Erm, I'm sorry to maybe get your hopes up - if you were hoping anything that is, but I'm actually Straight. When I said I was just with a friend I meant it, not just to get you away or something." Taron explains looking down at his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard tries not to visibly show his disappointment at this, he wants to seem nice and not just like a guy who's desperate to pick someone up. The man seems nice enough as he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "Aw well that is a shame, I suppose I'll try to drop the compliments, though it will be hard, however could I maybe stay for a little longer? You're nice and easy to talk to where as my friends are loud and I'm not in the mood. It will also warn off any other guys who could potentially come to pester you." Richard asks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T "If you buy me another coke I guess you could stay a while." Taron says teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "Oh such a tease. I suppose I can, it's still a lot cheaper then buying someone a round of cocktails like I usually would be." Richard agrees</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T "Why thank you, since we're both on talking only grounds now, how about you tell me your name." Taron asks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "Oh, sorry I didn't even think. I'm Richard, and you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T "Taron, it's nice to meet you." The man says as he holds out his hand to quickly shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair spoke for a while longer and even ended up adding each other on social media, they both decided the other seemed nice to talk to and would hopefully become a good friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye Richard sees movement coming towards them so he looks back in case he needs to talk anyone down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>J "I hope you're not creeping on my friend here." The man says as he's closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "No, no don't worry. He made it clear he wasn't interested but I offered to stay in case anyone else wanted to come over and be a creep. Trust me I only have good intentions." Richard says, hands up in defence as he stated this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>J “Hhmm, okay." The man looks skeptical so however looking over at his friend he can gather that Richard is telling the truth with what he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To prove a point Richard doesn't move straight away, he's cautious about overstaying a welcome however if he leaves now it may still seek that intentions were only to flirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he stays, and I'm the end he actually makes good conversation with Tarons friend who introduced himself as Jamie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until his friend who was also his ride came over and told him he was leaving so he had to as well. He decided this time he would leave, not wanting to seem that desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "It was nice meeting you Taron, you too Jamie." Richard says as he turns to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're too Rich." The pair returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——— a few months later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair had become really good friends over the past few months. It was rare they went a day without speaking and they had met up a few more times. However one day Taron wasn't the one to message first, so Richard messaged. However no reply came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to leave it in case the man was unwell or just busy he just waited. He did however send a message telling him to contact him if needed and left it at that. This then happened the following day, and the day after that. In the end it took almost ten days for Taron to get back to Richard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until 2am one morning that the man replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>TEXT MESSAGES:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: Hi...I’m sorry I haven’t messaged in so long. I’ve been having a few issues. I didn’t want to drag you into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R: Hey, no it’s fine honestly. How are you doing now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: Honestly? Still not the best. Could we meet again some time soon?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R: Of course! I mean, I’m not doing anything now. If you need to talk then feel free to head over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: You sure? It’s not too late. Well early?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R: Never, not if you need me it’s not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: Okay...I’ll get ready and come over. See you soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MESSAGE ENDS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard quickly tidies his flat a little and makes sure it looks presentable enough then puts clean joggers on to look at least a little presentable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knows it there’s a buzz at his door as he hats up to let the other man in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “Hey, come on in. Feel free to sit wherever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “Thank you, and thanks for having me over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “Not a problem, I love having you round. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both make their way over to the couches, both dissing either side of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “Can I just start to get it out of my system?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “was never gonna stop you, go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “Right, so like I said I’ve been having a few issues but by issues I meant more like a crisis. You made me rethink a lot of things I thought I knew about myself, you haven’t done anything wrong it was literally just from existing. Ever since that night at the bar….Fuck, I’m gonna have to get to the point. Rich, I don’t think I’m straight. And it’s your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “O-okay” Richard starts,a little shocked. “It’s fine if you’re not straight, but why is it my fault?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “Because you’re the guy who made me question everything. I was fine being straight but Seder my a few weeks talking to you and all I could think about was your strong hands, deep Scottish brogue and beard. Maybe you’re just an exception, I don’t know. All I know is I can’t stop thinking about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “I found you attractive from the moment I seen you, I wouldn’t let myself dream since you said you were straight. I’ve definitely thought about you a lot though. You’re very attractive T.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “As are you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “I’m proud of you, for coming to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “where do we go now though? I just let you know I can’t stop thinking of you then nothing happens?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “No,no something can definitely happen. It all depends what you want and are comfortable with”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “You really want that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “Wanted it since I seen you,  like I said”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at T who still looks nervous, bouncing his leg and not quite able to meet Richards eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “Can I come closer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “Yeah”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard moved closer to the man. Close enough that their knees were touching but he stayed at a bit of an angle so he wouldn’t crowd the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “I can take the lead in this, just tell me I can and I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “Please do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “Okay, how about a kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T looks up, still looking shocked but nods as Richard smiles at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "I know it's new, but really it's not much different to kissing a girl, you just might just get a little bit of stubble rash afterwards, and hopefully you might enjoy it more." Richard says with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T "O-okay." Taron stutters as he wipes his hands on his trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard knows this is as good as he will get considering the man's nerves so he doesn't talk any longer and leans in, the man's lips finally meeting with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was brief for their first kiss and Richard chuckled when Taron followed him for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "How was that." Richard asks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T "It was good." Taron responds with a blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "Did it confirm any feelings?" Richard asks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T "I don't know, I think I need a bit more information to confirm anything." Taron says slyly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "Always such a tease, come here." Richard says as he pulls the man into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taron giggles slightly as he does so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taron was the one to initiate the kiss this time. He leans forward and wraps his arms around Richard's neck as he does so. This time they go a lot further and wind up making out for a while. After a while Richard starts to put his hands at the bottom of the man's shirt however stops just before he does anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I take this off?" Richard says as he tugs at the shirt the show what he meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, please" Taron gasps out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard then pulls the mans shirt off and allows his hands to roam the mans chest and torso. Taron sighs into the kiss slightly at the contact. Feeling daring he decides to also strip Richard of his t-shirt too. They took a moment to explore eachothers bodies before Richard moved his lips down to his jaw and neck. Usually Richard would be moving a lot faster however he knew he needed to go slower for the other man, he wouldn't rush his first time. Surprisingly Richard also seemed to find himself enjoying the slower development. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taron lets out a moan as Richard starts to suck on his neck, only enough to make a small mark, he would leave bigger marks below the collar. They went on like that for a few more minutes until Richard finally reached the man's chest and started to kiss lower. Finally as Richard took one of tarons nipples into his mouth the man seemed to stop holding back as he bucked his hips into his own. With that action they could both confirm that the other enjoyed it just as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "How far are we going?" Richard stops and asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T "fuck, I dont know i didnt think that far ahead. I came here with enough confidence to come out to you and maybe kiss you that's all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "but you're enjoying yourself, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taron nods in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "Then how about we just keep going, only if you promise to stop me if you need me to though. I Won't carry on if I can't trust you to stop me if you're uncomfortable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T "Okay, I trust you and you can trust me to tell you to stop if I don't like something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "okay, good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard then continues his exploration of the mans chest and torso with his mouth as his hands make their way onto  his hips and fingers brushing under the waistband of his jeans slightly, as he worked his way lower he then lifted taron off his lap slightly however did not fully remove him as he flips him so he's laid underneath him on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue to make out for a while longer until Richard takes pity on the man below him who is seeming to be desperate by now as his hips spasm below him searching for friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "up you get." richar says suddenly as he takes his weight off the man and offers to pull him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taron takes the offer however looks highly confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T "what, why? did- did i do something wrong?" the man questions seeming a little upset</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "no! no, shit sorry. I know that seemed abrupt and came out wrong.  I just wanted to move this to the bedroom. i don't want your first time being on a couch is all.'' Richard explains as he realizes what he has done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T "oh, yeah. sorry, i thought you had changed your mind or something.''taron looks down shyly as richard pulls him up and off of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "I'd be a fool to change my mind about you sweetheart.” Richard says into the man's ear as he's close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taron blushes at this and just smiles as he lets Richard guide him through the partmnt to the bedroom. As they enter, Richard lightly pushes Taron onto the bed and crawls back over him, however this time doesn't put any weight onto him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "can i take these off?" richard asks as he taps the men's jeans</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taron nods at this and lifts himself slightly to make it easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T "you can take my boxers off while you're down there too, if you want to that is. i don't want to get too nervous later." taron suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "happily.'' Richard says with a smile as he proceeds to take both layers off. He desperately wants to stand and just take in the sight before him however from what he knows of the man, it will make him shy away so he makes sure to look back up to the mans face and give him eye contact as he continues to talk. Just as he thought he could see, the man looked beet red at the interaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "to make it even I’ll strip too okay?" Taron nods slightly and quietly thanks the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard then strips himself of his own joggers and boxers, as he looks back up he catches Taron starting slightly, however being more comfortable with this than the other man he simply doesn't mention it and takes a little longer to move onto the bed to allow him to get used to what he looks like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprising Richard, Taron then mentions his looks, not hiding the fact that he would have been looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never realised just how attractive you were before now. Not just your face, you're a very attractive person overall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, that means a lot. From what I've seen you're also a very beautiful man. Your thighs are absolutely sinful, dont even get me started on that arse of yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"thanks." Taron replies, seemingly getting shy again at the praise, however Richard doesn't miss the way the man's dick twitches slightly against him a little at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oohh so you like praise? i'm definitely going to use that to my advantage.'' Richard says as he takes turns face into his hands and brings him in for a kiss again, wanting to keep the man as occupied as he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Richard spends less time up on his torso and trails his hand straight down the lads' arse and massages there a little, hearing the man moan into his mouth at the actions. He then wastes no time weaving his hand round to the front and stroking the man's now hard dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he continues he can hear the man getting louder as he pants and moans into his mouth. he only slows down when the other man pulls away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T "Unless you're planning to be finished soon I'd maybe recommend we move on. I won't last if you keep that up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "okay, i'll stop." Richard chushles as he removes his hand and moves it to his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T "could i - could i maybe reciprocate?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>R"of course. I didn’t ask cos I didn't know if you wanted to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T "I do, very much so. Just know ive never done it to anyone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "That's fine, i'll teach you what i like." Richard says as he moves his arms to give Taron easier access to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "that's it, maybe a little tighter. good, just like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taron let’s himself rest his head in the crook of the other mans shoulder as he looks down his torso to his dick. He takes his time stroking over the shaft, running his thumb over the head a few times. He smiles as he hears Richard moan at his actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This goes on for a few more minutes until Richard has to stop Taron as the other man did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R "god, T. You’re doing so well but I’m going to have to stop you. Unless you want to finish here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taron slows his movements like he’s asked but hides a little further into Richards neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “Hey, what’s wrong darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “would-would it be bad if we finished here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “not at all, I just didn’t know if you wanted to go further. I’ll never force you if you’re not comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “okay, can we maybe not go any further? I’m just really anxious and I was hoping we could maybe let this happen a bit later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “That’s perfectly fine hun, Do you still want to cum though?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “mmhmm, wanna make you cum too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “Hhmm good boy, let yourself speed back up and you definitely will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taron does just this, tightening his hand again and speeding back up to his previous pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “you feel so good. Doing so well for me.” Richard praises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like he’s hoped this seems to spur the man in as he moves round to kiss him as he jacks him off. At this Richard knows he’s not gonna last longer as he moans into the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “Fuck, Not gonna last long now sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “That’s okay, I want you to cum for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this Richard cums with a shout of the other mans name, cumming all up his torso and over the mans hand. As he calms down he opens his eyes just in time so see Taron shyly lifting his hand to taste the cum that landed there. Not saying anything he watched as he licks the spend off his fingers, humming at the taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “God, you’re so attractive. Can I help you now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifts their positions slightly so he’s the one leaning more into T as he trails his hand down and grasps the mans now leaking dick in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “Fuck, how do you do it so perfectly. Feel so good.” He moans as he thrusts his hips up. As he sees T going to lift his hand to cover his mouth he’s quick to remove the hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “Don’t be doing that baby, wanna hear exactly how much you enjoy this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “But I can be really loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “Hmm, good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “fuck.” He hears his mutter and he knows he’s won the battle. He speeds up a little, making sure to flick his wrist at the head, wanting to hear as much of the mans noises as he can, he gets a little louder bit Richards still unsatisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “C’mon I know you can be louder than that, let me hear you.” He doesn’t get a response but on the next stroke he lets out an almost scream like moan of the mans name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “please, I’m gonna cum. Please let me cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “you beg so nicely, cum for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taron lets out a shout if the other mans name as he grasps into whatever he can as his hips spasm as he cums. He turns into Richards arms and grasps into him as he catches his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “mmhmm, just never came that hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “I feel accomplished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “glad you can feel anything, I can’t feel my legs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard chuckles at this and brings the man closer, reaching down to pull the covers over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “want you to spend the night, if that’s okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “you’d have to beg me to leave don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “okay darling, you go do sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T “can I have a kiss first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “of course you can.” Richard says with a smile as he kisses the man softly a few times then the top of his head as he tucks his head back into his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>R “goodnight T”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T “goodnight rich”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>